Dognip
by Raven-2010
Summary: Not knowing it would effect Inu's as an experiment Kagome successfuly crossbreeds anise & demon catnip, Inu eats some gets stoned becomes uninhibited & acts like a playful pervy puppy, after this Kagome names it Dognip, comedy romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Written for **MangaMichelle12 **happy birthday. **Summary**, experimenting Kag crossbreeds anise and demon catnip it's successful, not knowing the effect it would have on Inu's, until Inu gets a hold of some gets stoned, and his hidden side comes out, a side the others have never seen before, he becomes very uninhibited, pervy, and is 1 big happy playful puppy, after this she names it Dognip, Inuyasha/Kagome

**Dognip**

**By Raven2010 June 4 2011**

**Grooming, scratch and stomp, happy puppy, 1 picture says it all **

"Inuyasha do you ever relax, do you even understand the meaning of the word? Kagome asked

"Nah Kags'y haven't you noticed the way he walks? Sango said

"What do you mean? Kagome answered

"He walks with his butt cheeks clinched tightly together" know why? Because he refuses to take a second to relax and let the horses exit through the back door" Sango wisecracked

"Oh I see so our hanyou friend is cranky with constipation" Miroku ragged "Poor baby"

"Hey I'm here ya know" Inuyasha said

"Alright" Kagome said "Inuyasha can I brush your hair"

"What?

"Come on can't you let somebody do something nice for you just once? Kagome said feigning hurt

"Oh alright wench, but no funny stuff"

"Deal" Kagome replied

Kagome got Inuyasha to sit in front of her, she gently and slowly ran the brush through his beautiful silky silver hair, she could not believe how soft it was, she thought how much she'd love to give his cute little dog ears a nip. Inuyasha for once totally relaxed for once felt his eyes drift closed, and let his mind wander

Kagome was itching to do something, something she had been dying to do for a long time, so she waited and when the time looked right to her she slowly reached up with one hand, and scratched behind one of his ears. She was surprised as hell when he leaned into her hand, then one foot started stomping on the floor like mad

"Oh my gods just like a mortal dog" Kagome thought

"Do you believe this? Sango mouthed the words to Miroku without using her voice

"Shit" he mouthed back, then both clamped their hands over their mouthed to keep from laughing

Inuyasha actually gave a small playful whine, so Kagome took the initiative eased her free hand up and began scratching behind his other ear. Then both his feet were stomping like mad on the ground, Sesshoumaru who had been passing by inside his undetectable barrier hid in a tree and very much enjoyed the sight before him

"Now I can call little brother Puppyyasha" Sesshoumaru thought "A picture of this would be worth more then all the gold in Japan" he was laughing his ass off "The miko has made my day, I must reward her somehow, perhaps tell her the secret"

'Wow he's like canine putty in my hands" Kagome joyously thought, he rewarded her with three happy playful whines

"Oh my gods I wish father were here to see this now" Sesshoumaru thought, and nearly fell off his tree branch perch laughing

After a long while Inuyasha came back to his senses, when he realized what he had been doing his ears turned red "Ah Kagome I don't want the others to know. Nobody else hears about this got it" he said

"You got it" she answered

"Thanks Kagsy" he said, then looked back and saw Sango and Miroku sitting with their backs to him, they were pretending to be talking "Um I gotta go"

Beet red face and eared Inuyasha took off into the forest, when he was far enough away Sango and Miroku fell over and let out all the laughter they'd been holding back. After a few minutes Kagome saw Sango waving one of her hands which was holding on to something back and forth

"I, I got it" Sango said

"Got what? Kagome asked

"The wh, whole thing, oh kami my stomach" Sango got out between laughs

"Yes Ka, Kagome come an get a, a look" Miroku was barely able to finish while laughing

"What the hell? Kagome said

Kagome walked over to her to still hysterically laughing friends, Sango extended her arm forward, then Kagome saw what she was holding Kagome's camera. Kagome reached out and took the camera from Sango's hand "I, I aimed then pushed that b, button thing like you mentioned doing in t, the past" Sango gasped out, while laughing

Kagome clicked the button and saw photos galore, and an evil smile crossed her lips, then like a hawk someone swooped down and snatched the camera from her hand "What the hell? Startled Kagome said "Sesshoumaru?

"Miko you will bring me one of these portraits you so often speak of, I find the days events with little brother to be quite humorous, and wish to retain a memory of it" he stated

"Sure" can you wait here for a few minutes? She asked

"Yes miko this I can do" Sesshoumaru replied

"Great I'll be right back" Kagome said, went to the well jumped in, came out, went into her house, and printed copies, then came back to the feudal era with pictures, she handed Sesshoumaru 3 "Does this meet your approval?

"Yes, and more then you know" Sesshoumaru answered "You have my word miko Inuyasha will never hear of or see this"

"Thank you" Kagome replied "Now friends we have to hide the rest of them "But first lets show Keade she'll love this"

Keade looked at the pictures "One picture say's it all" Keade said and laughed

**Buyou ride the doggy, the new feudal era kitty, experiment**

Kagome loved plants, and became really good at growing just about anything, she was thinking about doing something she had been wondering about for about three weeks. She had an experiment in mind, she wanted to crossbreed demon catnip and anise, she collected some demon catnip, jumped into the well when she arrived in the modern era she went into her house, she went to work on starting the crossbreeding of anise and demon catnip

Not wanting Inuyasha to know she then hid her experiment, what she did not realize iss that she had dropped a small piece on the floor, and Buyou had found and eaten it, when she came across her normally docile rather lazy feline friend he was not only stoned but was acting like a kitten. He ran and all he wanted to do was play, she thought that Souta had slipped him some regular catnip as he did at times for fun, to see the cat get high and act like a kitten

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just came through the well, and came in through the back door, hearing the door Kagome bounded down the stairs to greet her hanyou. Buyou was trailing behind her, he was having flashbacks of past events, memories filled his little kitty brain, and he suddenly felt very brave

"Oi wench, you took off without even so much as a word before going" Inuyasha indignantly stated

"Well gee dad I wasn't aware that I had to check in with you first" Kagome wisecracked

"Very funny" he replied "It's not that miss wise ass, it's just th, that I worr, ah forget it" the embarrassed to chicken to finish his statement hanyou said

Kagome decided to have a little fun and yank his chain "It's just what? She asked

"Just nothing" he answered

"Aw come on my little Inu you know you can tell me anything" Kagome ragged "Now it's just what? Come tell Kagsy" she coaxed

"Just that nothing, jeez wench leave me alone already" Inuyasha said

"Meooow, hiss" Buyou interrupted

"What the hell's with that damn loony cat? Inuyasha asked "I didn't do a damn thing to the four legged little fur ball"

"Well he's the man of the house, and I think that he doesn't like the tone of your voice" Kagome joked

"Well ain't that tooooo bad" Inuyasha cockily answered "Cause I'm ten times bigger then him, and I ain't scared of some little fur ball"

"Inuyasha"

"What he started it" he replied "And what's with him? It's like the little creep's drunk or something" did he get into some or something?

"Meow" Buyou cried at the hanyou, while stalking forward and licking his lips

"Crap I don't like the way he's looking at me, like I'm a steak or something" Inuyasha said in a nervous tone

"Meow, purrrrr"

"Ka, Kagome h, he's giving me the creeps, j, just look at that evil cat smile on his face" Inuyasha fearfully whined

"You the big bad half dog demon scared of a harmless sweet innocent harmless little kitty" Kagome teased "Oh my gods I wish Sesshoumaru was here to see this" she thought

"Bullshit he may be a little kitty, but sweet helpless and those other things you said no way in hell"

"Meow hisssssssss" Buyou responded

In less then the blink of an eye Inuyasha had a very high on demon catnip house cat up on his back hanging on, Buyou hissed over and over. Inuyasha did not know it but Buyou was remembering all the times Inuyasha had tormented him, and he wanted and was about to take revenge, before he could form his next thought, Buyou's claws were dug in, and the poor hanyou shrieked

Inuyasha moved and shook in every direction trying to shake the ferocious feline off his back, like a mortal dog the poor hanyou finally wound up down on all fours bucking like a refusing to be tamed wild stallion. The dog riding kitty refused to relinquish his hold on his new kitty toy/doggy ride

"Owwwww, get him off, get him off Kagome get the ouch little fucker off" Inuyasha said, while running in circles on all fours, around the living room sofa

"Awww, he wuvs you yes he do, yes he do" Kagome ragged in a to sugary sweet voice

"Oh yeah then let him show you his version of kitty love, and ride your damn ouch back" Inuyasha said while yelping in between sentences

"Can't" she said

"Yeah and ow why not?

"Because he likes doggies and I'm human" Kagome joked

"Thanks ow for nothing ouch wench"

Inuyasha finally managed to dislodge the vicious feline from his person, but only for a few seconds and just long enough to make it to the well, just as he was about to jump in without him knowing it a small passenger had reattached itself to his back,. Yes Buyou played ride the doggie all the way into the feudal era, on the other side of the well thinking he rid himself of the obviously he thought demon possessed kitty he let out a sigh of relief, feeling confident that he was free he happily leaped out of the well

Inuyasha was totally relaxed "Hehehe, the little fucker can't get me now"

"Meow"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, and stilled himself "No it cant be" he knew that meow "No I just had a traumatic experience, his creepy little voice is stuck in my head, it'll go away after a few hours. Besides there's no way the little bastard could get through the well"

"Meow, purrrrrrr" it was as if Buyou was tauntingly saying I'm baaaaack

Inuyasha nervously and slowly turned his head and looked, his beautiful golden eyes went wide with horror when he saw his worst nightmare so nicely perched on his back. Inuyasha worked out his strategy in his head, he decided to remain calm, thinking fast he simultaneously reached back pulled Buyou lose dropped him then using his demonic speed ran like hell

But where Buyou was high as a kite on demon catnip, in speed he was now as fast as a demon, not long after Buyou was hot of his fleeing heels hanyou's once again. Inuyasha did not yet realize that fact, Sango and Miroku almost peed themselves laughing at the all to hilarious sight, Inuyasha began to slow down thinking he'd made a clean getaway

"Meooooow" that unholy sound rang through the forest

Inuyasha turned his head and looked "Eeek" wide eyes cast up to the sky "Kamis why do you hate me? He said

"Purrrrrrr" the cat taunted then leapt

"_**Yeeeeeeeeeow" **_Inuyasha screamed as the revenge wanting cat with his claws clung to Inuyasha's butt "Son of a bitch, let go get off ya little creep" What did I ever do to you? Then it dawned on him as he began to remember his past deeds with the cat

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha, meeeeeeow" Sango gasped out to rag her hanyou friend

"Purrrrrrr" Miroku sounded off just to drive him batty

"Ow I hate you guys" Inuyasha whined "A little help here"

"Aw I wuv the new feudal era kitty" Sango teased

"Fucking sucking cats" Inuyasha screeched

"Be nice" Miroku said

**The new plant, intoxicating, stoned hanyou, dognip, hanyou and miko games**

Three days had passed and Kagome's new crossbred plant was a success, and it had sprouted, she was amazed and shocked at how fast it started to grow. She thought about what to name it, she thought about demon catnip and anise, she pondered and pondered but still came up with nothing, that's when she decided she'd wait till another day

Two weeks later the last of the ramen had run out, and Inuyasha grew impatient waiting for more so he decided to go through the well to Kagome's time and get it himself, running fast he headed for the bone eaters well once there he leapt in. Once on the other side he hopped out and went into Kagome's house filled 3 bags with ramen and a few other things Kagome always brought with her, then wrote Kagome's mom a note so she'd know it was him who had taken the supplies

Then a scent caught his attention, the scent of something wonderful, an intoxicating scent, slightly familiar and strange all at the same time, Inuyasha had to know what it was, keeping his nose to the air he easily and quickly tracked it to Kagome's room. He opened the door and there it was a strange plant with a lot of leaves and some rare pale purple flowers he'd never seen before on it, the flowers reminded him of and were a bit similar to the pale blue ones that grew on demon catnip

"Hm, god's this smells so good, shit it smells like anise mixed with something else, but I can not place it" Inuyasha said to himself

Unable to get enough, He stayed for the longest time just sniffing it's taunting intoxicating scent again and again, in all his life Inuyasha had never felt so happy relaxed and mellow. All he knew is that he wanted more of this euphoria, he had to and would have it, if there consequences the screw it because as good as he felt he did not give a shit, so he broke off a bunch of leaves from the bush sized plant, then hid them in side his haori

He went down the stairs into the kitchen, picked up the three bags of supplies, he exited through then closed the door to the house behind him, went to the well and hopped in, on the feudal era side he leapt up and out of the well. Then made his way to the village, eager to drop of the supplies, then make a hasty retreat into the forest and try his new treat, no one but him would ever know

"Inuyasha you went for the supplies? Surprised but happy Kagome asked

"Yeah wench thought I'd do something nice for you, for once"

"Thanks I appreciate it" she replied

"I'm gonna go on patrol, I'll be back in a while" he told them

"Okay see you later" they said

"Oh and make sure you don't forget to come for your ramen" Kagome teased

"As if" he answered

"I know Inuyasha the day you miss that I'll know something is seriously wrong, your missing, unconscious, or dead" Kagome joked

"You know it" he wisecracked "See you later"

Inuyasha went deeper into the forest then usual, his eyes roamed the area until they fell upon a nice secluded area, he sat and made himself comfortable atop a huge thick bed of lush moss under a tall wide ancient tree. He pulled his prized possession from inside his haori, he held it up sniffed and stared at it longingly, when he felt he had inhaled enough of it's heavenly scent he broke off and placed a small piece of one of the leaves on his tongue

The combination of the taste that exploded across his tongue and the new sensations he had never experienced before put his senses on overload, it felt so good he thought and wished he could stay like this forever,. Ten he started feeling a bit like he had drunk sake, excitement filled him, and changes began

"Hm time to go back to the village" he thought

Inuyasha neared the village and by this time had lost all inhibitions, and was now as pervy in mind body and actions as Miroku, his eyes repeatedly roamed over his target, many naughty thoughts ran through his mind, his heart was racing like it never had before. Then he did it unable to resist he crept up behind his target, and his hand reached out and stroked it Kagome's round firm little ass, she eeped in surprise

"Inuyasha? She said in a calm questioning tone "What has gotten into you? This is very unlike you"

"Hehehe" was his response, then he smacked his lips

"What are you up to? She questioned

Instead of answering her with words he did it with actions, in a flash he was down on his knees with his long arms wrapped around her waist, he sniffed her, then with a dreamy playful in his eyes took one last long look into her chocolate eyes. And suddenly he clamped onto one of her butt cheeks with his fangs, using them to give it a gentle nip, then repeated his actions on the other one as well and hung on, and at the same time kept his arms around her waist to hold her in place

"Inuyasha if your that damn hungry I have some ranen ready" Kagome said in a teasing way but was serious at the same time

"Inu don't want ramen" he replied, after he pulled his lips away from her butt

"Okay then what does Inu want? Are you drunk? She ased

"Nooooo" he teasingly answered

"Then what is it? Kagome questioned "Aren't you hungry? Usually you're the first one raiding the ramen pot"

"Inu doesn't want ramen" he teased

"What? What's gotten into you? Kagome questioned "Why don't you want to eat?

"Woof, woof because Inu already ate" he teased

"Oh no you hunted, caught killed something, then ate it spoiling your appetite for dinner"

Kagome mildly scolded

"Nooo"

"Alright Inuyasha if you don't tell me what is going on right now I swear I am going to kill you" Kagome threatened

"Yes boss" he playfully replied "Inu went to Kagsys house, gathered and bagged supplies, smelled something good, went to Kagsys bedroom found bush plant, took some leaves"

"Oh no, shit" she exclaimed

"Shhhhh let Inu finish" he said in a drunken way "Then Inu came back here, dropped off supplies, went into fowest, I mean forest sat under big tree, and ate some of the yummy leaves"

"You didn't" Kagome said in total disbelief

"My wench Inu don't lie" he playfully replied "Mmmmm, smell like anise mixed with something else don't know what, heheh, like anise" he teased

"Kagome what the hell is he talking about? Sango asked

"Yes I am curious as well" Miroku stated

"Do you have any left? Kagome asked

"Yeah, why?' Inuyasha asked "My sexy little wenchy"

"Let me see what? She said

Keeping one arm locked around her waist, and with his other hand reached into his haori and pulled out what remained of the leaves he had eaten, Kagome took them from his hand, looked and her eyes immediately widened. For endless seconds she stood there frozen in place and remained silent, Sesshoumaru who was once again perched on and hiding is the tree feel off the branch from laughing so hard, and was now laying on his back

"Gods Inuyasha you really did it, of all the plants in my house you picked that one, that was a crossbreeding experiment" Kagome said

"Who cares me likey" he joked

"But you don't know what it will do to you, other then making you as pervy as or more so then Miroku, as we have all just witnessed" Kagome commented

"Miko smell good" he teased "Pant, pant" he said makink like a dog

"Oh gods I've created _**Dognip**_" Kagome stated, and that is when she named her new plant

"Dognip? Sango said

"Interesting" Miroku added

"Dognip Inu likes this, and something else even more"

"Um Inuyasha your not in your right mind right now" she said "And what about kikyo?

"Kinky, Kiki who? Ah fuck Kikyo"

"Fuck who? Am I actually hearing this? Oh I must be dreaming" Kagome responded

"Ahem, now where were we" Inuyasha said in a seductive tone

"Inuyasha you have no idea what you are doing"

"Hm let me see, sexy miko + happy hanyou = happy fun time" Inuyasha teased

"Uh oh, crap, I am dead meat"

"No, not dead meat, miko meat" Inuyasha said, Kagome turned and ran

While Inuyasha played chase the miko Sesshoumaru finally calmed down from laughing his ass off, and came into the village, he approached Miroku and Sango. As he was walking toward them a scent caught his nose, then he spotted something on the ground it was a piece of the plant Inuyasha had dropped, he bent over picked it up, looked it over, and sniffed, even he was some what affected by it

"Lord Sesshoumaru what is it? Miroku inquired

"The miko does not know that dogs find the scent of anise intoxicating much like cat's with catnip, mortal dogs and Inu's both share this fascination, and attraction" Sesshoumaru told them

"But what is that? It smells like anise, I've never seen anything like it before" Sango asked

"The miko stated that it was a crossbreed experiment, I believe she has crossbred common anise, and demon catnip, the scent of anise is strong but I can also smell demon catnip. In my opinion it is actually pretty ingenious" Sesshoumaru stated

"What of Inuyasha? Miroku inquired

"Yes little brother, not to worry he is affected yes but he is only acting on his own true wants and hidden desires, what you have witnessed of his earlier behavior, is proof of that. This new thing dognip has made him uninhibited, he will show the miko what he truly wants and how he feels" Sesshoumaru explained

"Oh gods I love this, Kagome didn't plan on it but she made an aphrodisiac"

"Think of how cats react to catnip, dogs love anise. What the miko has done is create a new plant that is a dog version of catnip" Sesshoumaru stated

**The real Inuyasha, passion, Kikyo's end, kitty love**

"Inuyasha, ah, um what exactly is it that you think your doing? Kagome asked

"I had dognip, now doggy want mikonip" Inuyasha teased in a drunken tone, and with a lecherous smirk, then licked his lips

"Gulp, uh oh" Kagome said

"Inuuu hungry, him need food" Inuyasha teased as he closed in on his prey

"Inu, Inuyasha wh, what are you doing? Kagome stammered

"Miko chasing, hehehe" he replied "Me like miko meat yum" he joked

"Miko run now" she replied

"Run my little wench that just makes it all the more fun for me" Inuyasha said, then playfully howled, and gave chase, it excited him more

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Kagome mumbled

"Aw now don't say that" he teased

"Damn that canine hearing of his" she thought, she kept moving and finding hiding places along the way

"Smells like heaven, bet it taste's good to" Inuyasha taunted while continuing his pursuit "The more I have to chase you the more I want my little Sexygome"

"Inuyasha you lecherous pervert"

"Music to my ears, keep talking sweetheart. Inu wuvs you" he teased

"Loves me, oh shit the word love came out of his mouth" she thought "Inuyasha do you realize what you just said"

"Of course Kagome, jeez I ain't brain dead ya know"

"Bite me" she wise cracked

"As you wish, anything you want you kinky little minx. Figured you liked it when I bit that sweet little ass of yours"

"Why the hell did I say that? Kagome mentally scolded herself "Ahhhhhhh, fuck" she screeched when Inuyasha suddenly came up behind her, and wrapped her in his arms

"Found you, but then again I never really lost ya" he taunted

"Gulp" was her response

"Enough talk my sweet little wench" he said then gave her, her first kiss and a searing one it was. He tore his lips from hers then

**Lemon starts**

Holding onto his captured prey, and before she knew it she was bent face forward over an enormous log, her panties gone, dress hiked up around her waist, and one hungry happy hanyou feasting to his heart's content. Inuyasha made sure that every brush of his tongue passed over her sweet spot, he soon had her calling his name as her first orgasm hit full force more immediately followed

Kagome was mindless with a combination of lust and immense pleasure that rocked her body, ever nerve in her body tingled and was alive like never before, she could not believe such pleasure existed. Inuyasha was about to start other pleasurable activities, when he scented a stench, knowing what it was and feeling spiteful he resumed his dining

"Oh my gods Inuyasha" Kagome called out during yet another climax

"Hm perfect timing, she ought to be fuming real good after seeing that" he thought, then his head snapped up, to look the intruder right in the eyes, Kikyo and as always surrounded by her soul collectors

"Oh I don't even have to look" Kagome thought "Perfect timing the bitch could fuck up a funeral"

"Stay right there don't go anywhere" Inuyasha told Kagome

Damn if I don't get laid because of that ghoul, I'll kill the bitch myself" Kagome thought

**Lemon temporarily delayed**

"I'm hungry and seeing you is killing my appetite, now leave and let me eat in peace" will ya? Inuyasha insulted Kikyo

"How dare you? I catch you betraying me with that and you have the nerve to snap at me" just who the hell do you think you are? Kikyo snapped

"Well I was happily enjoying the best meal of my life till you showed up and fucked it up" Inuyasha insulted "Now get the fuck outta my face, and leave before it's to late"

"No" she snapped

"Have it your way bitch, you were warned" Inuyasha said, before she could utter her next word Kikyo was dead by Inuyasha's hand, nothing but a pile of dirt and ashes on the ground which the wind blew away

**Lemon resumes**

Using his demonic speed not wanting to wait anymore impatient Inuyasha quickly had himself and Kagome naked, hands explored bodies, kisses ,licks, and nips were exchanged,. Next Kagome was on her back, with Inuyasha perched between her parted legs, he slipped inside, despite it being her first time, and his large size she encouraged him to keep moving so he obliged

"Shit Kagome your to much, shit this is way better then all my dreams and fantasies" Inuyasha complimented

"Same here"

"See I knew you had some pervert in you" he teased, while moving

"Yes Inuyasha don't stop"

He kissed her after he pulled his lips from hers he kissed licked and nipped his way down to her ample bosom, with his lips and tongue he latched onto her nipples, when she arched her back he came back up to her neck. Kagome pulled him down into another hot kiss, then moved down to his neck where she nipped licked and kissed

"Kagome you drive me crazy" he said

"_**Yes Inuyasha yes" she called out**_

Then the rush of their approaching releases began _**Kagomeeeee" **_he exclaimed, his elongated fangs found their way into the crook of her neck, she in turn marked him

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha" she panted out, while tightly gripped his shoulders

"Me to" he replied, then they called each other's names and made love for endless hours

**Lemon ends**

The following day the newly mated pair went back to the village, the smiles and eyes of their waiting friends greeted them, Miroku was wearing one of his usual lecherous I know what happened smiles. But the biggest surprise of all was who else was there among his little group Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai actually had a knowing grin, and Inuyasha mentally gasped, when the love birds entered the village

"It can walk, it can walk, praise and bless the kamis it can still walk" Sesshoumaru mercilessly taunted

"Sesshoumaruuuuu" Inuyasha yelled in an annoyed tone

"What? I was just showing my brotherly concern"

"I'll show you brotherly concern" Inuyasha said, then menacingly flexed his claws

"Oh I am so scared, help, help" Sesshoumaru mockingly replied "Welcome to the family miko, bye see you later, hehehe" he said and took off like a bat of hell

"Why you" Inuyasha said, and gave chase

4 weeks later Kirrara suddenly began meowing a lot, concerned Sango Miroku Kagome and Inuyasha ran to her side, her stomach was moving like something was crawling around inside. Inuyasha sniffed "Oh shit I cant freaking believe I didn't scent it right away" Inuyasha commented

"What, what, what? The others responded

"She's pregnant, and she is about to have her babies"

Kagome quickly fixed a blanket like a bed, gently lifted the mother to be and placed her in the middle of it "But when, who's the father? Miroku asked

"Well she had been disappearing every day, then she'd come back a couple of hours later looking very content. But she never showed up with a male cat" Sango said "I did notice that she gained a little weight but thought nothing of it"

"Oh well guess that's one mystery that'll never be solved" Kagome said

'Meeeow" Kirrara cried out, and all attention and eyes were on her

The first kitten came out it looked like a miniature version of his mother, the second one came out it looked like Kirrara had her markings, but others as well, 2 more came out looking exactly like their mother, the third one however was a shocker, all eyes went wide, Sesshoumaru smirked in delight

Muffled "Meow" caught their attention, there stood Buyou with a fish that he had just caught in his mouth

"Ata boy" Miroku praised

"I cant believe this shit, he's even giving the cat a lechers pride greeting" Inuyasha commented

"Purrrrrrr" came from Buyou,

Buyou walked over to Kirrara and dropped the fish in front of her, then lovingly licked the side of her face. Hungry Kirrara started eating, Buyou started washing the kittens while mama ate, the 5th kitten looked exactly like Buyou with Kirrara's tails and markings, all five kittens had their mothers tails and black markings and 2 had Buyous to, and he was the proud doting father

"Inuyasha we were so busy, we forgot that Buyou was still here" Kagome said

Inuyasha notice something strange about Buyou's eyes "Buyou come hear please papa cat"

Buyou walked over to him, Inuyasha gently pet him, then picked the cat up and placed him on his lap, with one claw he gently parted the fur on Buyou's neck, and saw it just what he suspected "Kagome look"

"Hah, what is it? She looked

"Your cat's going to live a very long time, see that mark he's mated Kirrara marked him as her mate" he checked Kirrara's neck "Yup she's marked to, he's not a regular house cat anymore" Inuyasha informed her

"Wait I thought only humanoid demons did that, like you Sesshoumaru, Kouga, kitsune and others" Kagome said

"Nope not just us the animal demons do it to, if it has fangs there'll be a mating mark, there are other ways of marking to depending on the species" Inuyasha explained

"Buyou you little sneak" Kagome teased, then she saw his eyes change color and flash reddish "He has Kirrara's powers"

"Yup there'll be some changes but he'll still have some of old self" Inuyasha said and grinned "Good work old man, you're a good father" Inuyasha praised

Buyou meowed then went and laid down next to his mate and babies, unlike mortal cats Neko's were born with their eyes wide open, and not only did they drink their mothers milk, but were able to eat solid food. So Buyou was going to be one busy father, inuyasha was in a good mood he went quickly caught and came back with some fish for both the group and the cats

"You know I thought he looked lighter, no wonder he lost weight" Kagome stated

"Yes trying to keep up with the right female will do that to a guy" Miroku teased

Sesshoumaru could not resist "So little brother when am I going to become an uncle?

"Sesshoumaruuuuu, you suck, and I am going to kill you" Inuyasha promised

"Miko if he refuses to give you pups, come and see me I can assist you in that department" Sesshoumaru teased, to get a rise

"Thank you , I'll keep that in mind" Kagome replied playing along "We may need to get in a lot of practice first"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Sesshoumaru what the fuck? We're brothers, and you Kagome you traitor" Inuyasha barked

"Gotcha" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said in the same breath, all there cracked up, it was made even funnier because Sesshoumaru and Kagome had kept straight serious faces


End file.
